


I Will Never Leave You (HighSchool DxD)

by ShdwStrkr



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShdwStrkr/pseuds/ShdwStrkr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the struggle after the Great War, those who sided with the devils are targeted by the Fallen Angels and their accomplices. Two sisters, Kurisu and Maiken, are separated when they are attacked by a group of fallen angels, and the younger one, Maiken, is rescued by Rias and her peerage after being found by her enemies once more. </p><p>Will Rias and her group find out who Maiken is? And will these sisters be reunited, or will they be forever separated?</p><p>One thing's for sure: Rias and her group are in for a rocky ride with this little ball of energy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own any of the characters or plot of HighSchool DxD, I only own deviations from the original plot and my Ocs.

~Rias’s POV~

Akeno and I were strolling along one of the park’s walkways at dusk. We had just arrived a little while ago, to this small town of Kuoh, which my brother had given me dominion over. I suspect that this is a test of my skills in governing both demons and mortals alike, protecting each from one another and making sure that the peace is kept. 

I’m drawn out of my thoughts by Akeno’s concerned voice. “Rias? Is everything alright?” 

“Yes, Akeno. I was thinking of why my brother sent us here, as well as whom I’m going to expand our little family with.”

“Ah,” Akeno nods, her face thoughtful. “You still have a lot of pieces left, yes?”

“That’s right. So far I’ve used one of my pieces for my rook, knight and bishop. Then I used my queen for you, Akeno. That leaves me with all eight pawn pieces, a rook, a knight, and bishop.” I sigh, looking up at the sky past the trees. 

“I’m debating if I should use all of my pawn pieces for a power player, or have several weaker pawns. Each has their own strategy and uses, though I’m not sure which I should use.” 

“Hmm.” Akeno nods, “That is a difficult choice. But why don’t we worry about that later, when we have candidates for the pieces?”

I hide a soft smile. “Yes, I can always think about this later. Thanks, Akeno.”

My queen cheerfully smiles at me, about to say something, when we hear a crash and the sound of someone crying. 

My demonic senses go on high alert, picking up the sense of fallen angels, and I exchange a quick glance with Akeno. 

“Fallen angels, not far from here.” She mutters, instantly serious. “What should we do, my lady?” She asks me. 

“Let’s find out what they’re up to, and we’ll go from there.” 

We both rush off towards the sensation, and pause in the shadows to figure out what’s going on. What I see makes my blood boil. Three fallen angels are torturing a young, black haired girl. They toy with her, dragging her back towards them when she tries to run away, cutting her with the edge of their light spears, and delighting in her cries of pain. 

I feel Akeno’s arm on mine, cautioning me. I turn to her and hiss, “I cannot allow this sort of atrocity to happen on my lands. It is an insult to me and my house.”

Inwardly I muse, ‘Why did this have to happen so soon after I got here?’ 

“We should call the other, Rias.” Akeno whispers back, ever the cautious one. “It’s not safe for the two of us to go against all three of them.”

“No, the others will take too long getting here.” I reply, shaking my head. “The child will be dead if we don’t intervene.” 

Akeno sighs and nods. “I will back you, milady.”

I nod approvingly at her and step out into the stone pathway.

“What’s going on here?” I call out in a authoritative voice.

The three dark angels swing around, and one smirks. “Well, well. What do we have here?”

They leave their prey and stalk around me, but instead of keeping an eye on all of them, I calmly watch their leader; knowing that Akeno will protect my back from the others. 

“I am Rias from the House of Gremory. You are trespassing on my lands. Leave before I enforce the penalty for your crimes.” I warn. 

“Hah!” The dark angels snigger. “The princess thinks she can take the three of us on?”

My eyes narrow. “This is your last warning. Leave before you do something you’ll regret!”

The leader smirks at me. “The only thing I’ll regret is not ridding the earth of your filth!” He screeches, and dives at me. 

Behind me I hear the screeches of the other fallen angels, and the sound of lighting striking the earth as Akeno takes them on. 

I stand tall and draw on my demonic power, planning to shoot it at the fallen angel in front of me when I feel the tug of someone calling me.

“What on Earth?” I mutter, looking down to see my transport sigil spiral to life around my feet. “What now?”

I inwardly curse at the horrible timing of whoever’s calling me. 

But before I vanish, I call out to Akeno, “Akeno! Take the girl and get out of here! I have something I need to take care of.”

And just in time too, for I vanish in a flash of red light.

When the red glow of my circle fades, I find myself in front of a fountain in a smaller second park not too far away. 

At my feet lies the bloody body of a young brunette, a hole torn through his middle. I can practically taste the ozone coming from the wound in his torso.

‘A light spear huh? That means a fallen angel must have done this to him… But why?’

I kneel beside him, and he moves his head slightly, eyes already glazing over. My eyes widen slightly in recognition. ‘This boy… he was the one I saw earlier today. Interesting. He managed to call me, even on his deathbed. That alone shows a strong will that few have…’

I look him over and notice a red glow in him and bite back a sigh. 

‘A sacred gear… Must be a powerful one if the fallen angels are willing to kill him for it…’

A small smile makes its way onto my face. ‘Too bad it won’t go the way they want.’

“Not today, I will not let you die.” I say, and begin preparing to revive him as one of my own. 

“From this moment forward, you will live your life for my sake.”

~Meanwhile, with Akeno, Akeno's POV~

I avoid several light spears of the fallen angels, and fire back with a barrage of lighting. The angels cackle as they swoop around, easily evading my spells. 

As I struggle to remain alive, I wonder ‘What is Rias doing that’s so important? She left me in a real lurch by leaving like that!’

My sadistic side whispers to me, ‘She left you here because she realized how worthless you are. What use are you, a half demon and fallen angel! No one wants a monster!’

I shake my head, pushing my dark side deeper into my psyche, telling myself, ‘No! There is no way that Rias would leave me here to die! All I have to do is hold on until I can get out of here with the child, like she commanded me!’

My determination renewed, I summon one of the most powerful lightning spells I know and begin chanting it, dodging the various blows of the fallen angels. 

I release it when it’s finally charged, making the angels scream in pain around me, as lighting courses through their veins. I shiver, the sound sending a bolt of heat through my core. 

I ignore the twitching bodies laying around me, and cast around for the child. But the small girl is gone. All that was left was small patches of blood to show where she lay.

‘Tch. She must have dragged herself off somewhere. What a pity. I just hope Rias won’t be too angry with me for letting her get away…’ I quickly make a decision. ‘No! I won’t let her down! I should try to find her. She shouldn’t be too far off, due to her wounds.’

I sigh, putting my hands on my hips as I remark, “Well, this was fun, but it seems like my little pet has gone missing. We’ll have to do this again the next time we meet.” I giggle. “Ta ta!”

I jump into the air, the lovely sound of the fallen angels spitting curses at me carried by the wind.

~Back with Rias~

I managed to teleport Issei with me back into his home, and laid with him for awhile until I was sure he was healed from the light spear. My task done, I quickly check in with Akeno, to find out that the girl had gotten away, and that Akeno was looking for her. 

“... Where are you right now?” I ask. 

“In the warehouse district. I managed to track her here, but then I lost the trail when she crossed one of the drainage canals.”

“I see. I’ll be there soon.” I close the spell connection, and slide open Issei’s window and climb out. I close it the best I can behind me, and wing off into the night.

~10 Minutes Later~

I spot Akeno’s form waiting by one of the canals, and quietly alight beside her. 

“Have you found anything?”

Akeno silently shakes her head, her entire visage forlorn. I silently place a hand on her shoulder, comforting her while wordlessly telling her that it was alright. “You did well, Akeno. Thank you.”

I hide a smile when I see an immediate change in Akeno’s behavior, going from sad to downright cheerful.  
“Anything for you Rias.” Is her perky reply.

“Now, where was the spot that you lost the trail?”

“Over here.” Akeno shows me the spot and I reach out, using my demonic sight. There was nothing I could see, so I tuned into my demonic senses, which were much higher than Akeno’s due to being a high class demon. 

I spread out my awareness, and smile when I feel a small presence in one of the nearby warehouses.

“I found her.” I murmur, my eyes still closed. But then I frown, feeling a large, ominous presence near the small one. 

My eyes flash open and I begin to run.

“Rias, wait!” Yells a startled Akeno, who chases after me. “Why are you running?”

“Something’s wrong! I’m detecting a dark presence near the child-”

A terrified scream rents the air.

“Move it Akeno!” I yell, putting on a fresh burst of speed. 

She quickly catches up beside me and we skid to a stop in front of an abandoned warehouse. I nod at Akeno and she blasts open the door, revealing the girl, dangling in the clutches of a stray demon. 

“Akeno!” I yell, running forward as I collect a ball of demonic energy in between my hands. 

“On it!” She calls, leaping into the air, heading straight for the child trapped in the demon’s tentacles, hanging precariously above it’s maw. 

I judge the timing, and let loose the ball, hitting the demon. It screeches in pain, the shock allowing the tendrils to unravel from around the girl’s legs. The girl fell, and was rescued from a near gristly death by Akeno, who caught her. 

They both zip out of harm’s way, and I quickly deal with the stray before joining the two, noting the strange face Akeno’s making. 

“What’s wrong Akeno?” I ask her.

“The child, she just called me ‘nee-chan’ before falling unconscious.” She whispers back. “Do I honestly look like the sisterly type?”

I let out a small chuckle, “Well, you’re like a sister to me, Akeno. So I really can’t say. You can ask the others when we get back if you want their opinion.”

“Humpf.” Akeno acts put out, but I can tell that she’s secretly pleased with me calling her my sister. 

I smile at her and quietly say, “Let’s go home.”

As we wing home, I glance at the young form nestled in Akeno’s arms. 

‘Poor thing. We’ll fix you up as soon as you get back.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We both land in front of the Occult Research Club building, and Akeno quickly opens the doors for me. I walk in, and gently set the child down onto one of the chaises in the lounge. 

I ignore the others as they come in, and let Akeno answer their questions as I take the time to examine the small child. 

The girl is very young, much too young to be left out on her own. Her black hair is long, framing her face, which is dotted with small cuts, mud and dried blood. I notice her clothing is torn to mere shreds, from the attacks of the fallen angels and the stray, and dotted with blood and mud. I make a mental note to get her some extra clothes, and continue with my examination. 

Bruises and lacerations cover her body, along with some burn marks, probably from the light spears, along with more smeared blood and mud. I hold her closer to me, not caring that I’m getting my uniform dirty. To me, this child is worth it. 

“Oh, you poor thing. Let’s get you fixed up.” I murmur, and call both Akeno and Koneko over. 

Kiba quickly heads out when Akeno shoots him a look, and the two of us strip the girl, then wash away all of the dried blood and grime on her. Before going into the shower with Akeno, I direct Koneko to find some small clothes for the girl. 

With that done, Akeno uses her spells to try and heal her, while I wrap the larger wounds on her. Fortunately, none of them require stitches. Once I’m done bandaging the child, a yawn over takes me and I stretch tiredly. 

By this time, Koneko comes back with night clothes that look like they’ll roughly fit the child. I blink at her, my eyes gritty and stinging. 

I silently take the nighty and help Akeno dress the child, and inwardly giggle. 

‘It’s like dressing a doll!’

I smile at the cute picture the now clean sleeping child makes, suppressing the fangirl squeal that threatens to come out. Once I calm down, I quietly thank Koneko for obtaining the clothes, and pick up the child, moving towards the stairs. 

“Milady?”

I pause on the stair’s landing and turn towards Akeno, who’s at the base. By now, all I want to do is fall into bed, and Akeno is preventing exactly that. 

A stab of irritation flares, but I stamp it down and instead kindly question, “Yes, Akeno?”

“I could lay with the girl and heal her, Milady.” Akeno offers. “You should rest, it’s late and we have school tomorrow.”

I wave a hand at her. “It’s fine, Akeno. It’s just for one night.” I turn back around, but pause when I hear the stair creak. 

‘She won’t give up on this will she? Well, that’s Akeno for you, already acting like a queen with my best interests at heart.’

“Milady, I insist.” She says, walking up and taking the still sleeping girl from my arms. 

I pass over without an argument, and Akeno raises her eyebrow. Normally I would argue with her, but not doing so tells her how exhausted I am. 

“Go to sleep, Rias.” She softly tells me, examining my tired face. “I will take good care of the little one.” 

I nod, and bid her goodnight. We separate, going to our own rooms and I prepare for bed. 

Slipping into the covers of my bed, I sleepily wonder what tomorrow will bring me, before drifting off. 

(A/N: Hello! Thanks for taking the time to read I Will Never Let You Go. This is going to be a multi-chapter work, with some twists and turns based on the series Highschool DxD. I hope you enjoyed it so far, and would appreciate your feedback! Thanks! ~ShdwStrkr)


	2. Meeting New Faces and Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does include a song, which I do not own. You should be able to find the song on youtube by searching up the name. Like always, I do not own anything of Highschool DxD, I only own my Oc's and the deviations of the original plotline.

~?’s POV~

I groan as I stir slightly, opening my eyes. I look around and freeze when I find myself in a bed, in an unfamiliar room. 

‘She isn’t here. Did she leave already?’ I wonder, feeling the bed for a tell-tale warmth. But it was cold, signifying that either no one laid there, or that they were gone long enough for the warmth to fade. I frown, recalling the warm arms surrounding me and the weight pressed against my back, which I was aware of in my sleep. 

‘Maybe it was just my imagination… I wish she was here…’ 

I sit up, and try to slip out of the bed, but my legs give out and I tumble to the floor with a cry. 

I look up when the door opens and find myself staring at an older girl with beautiful thick red hair. Her turquoise eyes glimmer as she smiles at me. 

“You’re finally awake. That’s good. I was starting to get worried.”

I blink in surprise, both at the melodius sound of her voice and her apparent worry for me. 

“W-where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?” I stammer, fear making my heart palpitate so loud I hear the blood roaring in my ears. I scramble backwards, hugging a pillow that fell from the bed, trembling. 

The girl’s eyes soften and she smiles at me. I relax slightly, sensing no harm from her. 

“My name is Rias Gremory. My queen and I saw you being tormented by some fallen angels and tried to step in, but you slipped away while we were distracted.”

I nod, snippets of the fight coming back to me. “I don’t remember seeing you there.” I state, suspicious. 

The girl chuckles. “No, I was called away before I could step in. It’s most likely you saw my queen facing them instead.”

I frown, recalling a woman that looked like her throwing lighting around at the meanies. 

Rias goes on, “My queen was able to track you to the warehouses, and I met up with her there. We managed to find you just as a stray devil was about to eat you.”

I shiver, whimpering as I remember the tentacles and the wide, slavering jaws of the monster. 

“We managed to get you away from it, but you fell unconscious due to your wounds. So we brought you to our base to treat your wounds and let you rest.” She finishes. 

“So… you saved me?” I whisper, the last of the tension seeping from my frame. I slump against the bed, still hugging the pillow as I look at the girl with wide, curious eyes. 

“Basically.” The girl responds, sending me another soft smile. “I’m really glad you’re alright.”

 

~Rias’s POV~

I look at the mysterious child that my queen and I rescued and move to the bed. I sit down, and pat the space beside me in a silent request to join me. 

The child scrambles up beside me, still holding the pillow tight. She tilts her head at me, her big brown almost amber eyes alight with curiosity and innocence. 

“What’s your name little one?” I ask the child.

“I’m not little!” The girl cries indignantly, puffing her cheeks out. 

I stifle a laugh with my hand and reply, “Of course not. My apologies.”

Inwardly I coo at her. ‘She’s so cute! I wonder if she even knows how cute she’s acting…’

But I bring myself back to task. “Tell me, what’s your name?”

“Maiken! Maiken Lucia Silva!” Is her bright, chirpy reply. 

I let out a small laugh. ‘She is just too cute!’ “Tell me Mai, can I call you that?”

She nods. “What were you doing out at night all by yourself?”

Immediately her expression falls, becoming sad. 

“I was running from the dark meanies,” she murmurs, ducking her head. “Like Onee-chan told me too, but they were too fast. They ended up catching me.”

‘Onee-chan? So she has a sister…’ Immediately, I could tell that this would be a sad tale.

“Can you tell me what happened?” I gently prod. 

The child trembles, tears appearing in her eyes. “I-I was so scared. They a-appeared out of nowhere and started attacking us. Onee-chan was holding them off, and told me to run. I didn’t want to leave her, but she threw me out of the way, into some bushes… I could hear her still fighting them, but she yelled at me again, so I ran.”

I gently reach forward and wipe away some of the tears with a handkerchief I carry with me. “B-but some of the dark meanies chased after me. I tried to get away from them, but they were too fast for me…” 

She turns to me, tears streaming down her face. My heart broke at the sight. “You think Onee-chan is okay?”

I move closer to her, gently wrapping my arms around her, offering her my comfort. “I don’t know, Mai.” I quietly tell her. “But my friends and I will do our best to try and find her.”

She looks up at me, her scared eyes slowly filling with hope. “Y-you will?”

I nod at her. “What does your sister look like?”

Immediately, the young girl’s eyes brighten and she sits up. “Onee-chan is the best! She’s really pretty, with long black hair. She’s kind and plays with me and makes really tasty food. I really like it when she takes me for runs!” She chatters. 

“Oh?” I question, amused. 

She nods, and plows on. “Onee-chan sings for me when I go to sleep, and stays with me to help keep the bad things at bay.”

I inwardly raise an eyebrow. “What bad things?”

“The bad people that show up when I sleep, and people like the dark meanies!” She smiles at me, her eyes so lively, I feel my heart melt. 

But the next thing she says makes me jerk. “She really likes it when they scream. She hates it when they’re mean to me.” The child shivers. “She’s kinda scary like that, but she never hurts me, even when she’s really, really mad.”

‘That sounds really familiar…’ I muse, thinking of Akeno. But I hide my thoughts and instead comment, “She sounds like a really good sister.”

“Un!” The girl exclaims, vigorously nodding. “Onee-chan is the best!” She cries. 

I hide another amused smile. ‘This child is so endearing. It’s no wonder that her sister would be so protective of her.’ 

A loud grumble shakes me from my thoughts, and I glance at Mai, who has an odd expression on her face. 

“Mai, are you hungry?”

Another loud grumble answers me, along with Mai’s embarrassed face. 

I grin and pat her head, standing up. “Let’s get you some food.”

I walk to the door, and slightly turn to see Mai scramble up off of the bed, rushing after me. 

I lead the way down the hallway to the stairs, ruminating on the powerful feelings invoked by this child. ‘It’s surprising, the feelings I’m having for this child... I wonder if these feelings are the ones brother has for me…’ 

I shake my head and push my thoughts to the back of my mind to ruminate on later, and instead focus on my task. 

“Akeno!” I call, walking down the stairs. “Can you please make some food for our guest?”

“Hai!” Comes the faint response. 

I turn to the child and say, “While we wait, I’d like you to meet my friends I told you about.”

Mai hesitates, drawing back a bit, a pensive expression on her face. 

“Are… they nice?”

“Very nice.” I assure her. “You’ll like them, I promise.”

She nods and presses closer to me as I lead the way again. A pleasant feeling pervades when a small hand slips into mine, holding tight. 

“It’s alright.” I whisper to her. “You’ll love them, I promise.”

We finally make our way to the lounge, where my other two servants are waiting. Kiba is leaning on one of the walls, while Koneko is perched on one of the chaises, munching on some pocky. 

I nod at Kiba and Koneko, and close my eyes when I feel a small weight press shyly behind my knees. 

“It’s okay, you can come out. They won’t hurt you.” I soothe. 

~3rd Person POV~

Kiba and Koneko lean to the side, curious about the small form hiding behind their master. 

Eventually a small dark haired head pops out behind Rias’ legs, looking at them with slight apprehension. 

They all watch in slight amusement as she zeroes in on Koneko, and more specifically, the snack she’s currently eating. 

She bounds over to the small girl and scrambles up onto the seat beside her, staring at the treat desirously. 

Koneko pauses in crunching her pocky, and turns towards the smaller girl. 

“... Want some?” She quietly asks, holding out the treat. 

Mai happily takes some of the pocky, happily munching on it as Rias and Kiba look on, stunned. 

‘Wow. Koneko rarely shares her food with others.’ The two think. 

Then they’re even further stunned as the two begin to make fast friends, Mai chattering on about this and that, while Koneko quietly listening, occasionally nodding and putting in a rare word or two.

Then the moment’s broken when a voice says, “Ara ara, it’s so lively in here.”

Mai turns towards the speaker, and her eyes brighten as she practically flies off the seat towards the girl. 

“Nee-chan!” She shrieks, cannoning into the girl. 

Fortunately, Kiba is there to catch the tray of food as both girls tumble to the ground, Mai tightly hugging the older girl. 

“Ufufufu. It seems I’ve adopted a younger sibling.” The girl, Akeno chuckles. 

Mai freezes when she hears the unfamiliar voice, and looks up to see violet eyes instead of burnt amber. 

“Y-you’re not nee-chan.” She whispers, her eyes wide. 

She leaps back, pointing accusingly at Akeno. “Imposter! What did you do to Nee-chan!”

The others look on, slightly confused but also highly entertained. Akeno just gazes at the girl, her bewilderment and amusement plain to see.

“Ara? Your sister?” She questions, turning to Rias. 

Said girl coughs, drawing everyone’s attention. “Mai, this is Akeno, my queen. Does she look like your sister?”

Mai stills, tilting her head as she examines Akeno. “Mm, kind of. Nee-chan has different eyes, like mine. But they’re much prettier.”

Another loud growl suddenly echoes through the room, and Mai clutches her stomach. 

Stifling a chuckle, Rias says, “Why don’t you eat while I explain the situation to the others.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Finished with the food, Mai slumps against Koneko, who is surprisingly fine with the touch. She yawns, content now that she's fed.   
A little ways away, Akeno and Rias watch the two as Koneko pulls out a book, absently stroking Mai’s hair as she reads. The two are currently discussing plans to try and find Mai’s sister. 

“Its settled. We'll contact Sona and coordinate our forces to try and find Mai's sister.” Rias sighs, looking at the now slumbering child. “I should put her to bed.” 

She quietly walks over to the child, and liafts her I to her arms. But the moment she does, Mai wakes and starts fussing, insisting that she stays with her ‘Neko-chan’. touch. She yawns, content now that she’s fed. 

A little ways away, Akeno and Rias watch the two as Koneko pulls out a book, absently stroking Mai’s hair as she reads. The two great ladies are currently discussing plans to try and find Mai’s sister. 

“It’s settled then. We’ll contact Sona and let her know what’s going on, and see if she’ll be willing to coordinate a search to try and find Mai’s sister.” Rias sighs, rubbing her head tiredly as she looks out the window to the darkening sky. “I just hope that there’s something we can find for Mai… No one should go through something so horrible while they’re so young.”

Akeno murmurs her agreement, and the two look over once more to the small duo, noticing that Mai has fallen asleep, her head resting on Koneko’s hip and thigh. 

A wry smile makes its way onto Rias’ face. “I should put her to bed.” She murmurs, moving towards the chaise. 

She reaches the chaise and silently scoops up the small form, waking Mai in the process. The small girl instantly starts fussing, insisting that she stays with her ‘Neko-chan’. After a bit of arguing with the small child, Rias loses her temper and puts her foot down.

“That’s it. I don’t care what you say. It’s late and you’re tired, so you’re going to bed.”

Mai starts whining, but Rias shuts her up with a stern look. But it softens a bit when Rias adds, “You can see Koneko in the morning, Mai. She’ll still be here.”

“... Fine.” The girl mutters, pouting. 

With a sigh of relief, Rias gathers her frayed nerves, hefting the small girl and taking her to her bed on the second floor. She tucks in the child, and tries to leave, but the small girl starts fussing again, wanting Rias to sing her a lullaby. 

Thus, the redhead faces a dilemma. She had never sung for anyone ever, for the sake of her pride. Either she break that pride and sing, or remain strong and deny the girl. Her mind told her to choose the easiest choice: to give in. But the pride of a demon ran deep, very deep, so she was loathe to do so. 

Rias groans from her spot on the side of the bed, glancing at Akeno who’s leaning against the doorframe, an amused smile on her face. 

‘Help me!’ The redhead mouths desperately to her friend and servant. 

But the girl just shakes her head, silently laughing. Rias glares at her traitorous companion, but her attention is drawn by Mai tugging her sleeve. 

“Sing, Rias. Onee-chan always sings me a lullaby. She says that it keep the bad dreams away… I don’t want them haunting me!” The girl whines, pouting in the cutest way at her. 

Just like that, Rias’s will and pride are broken. Damn her pride and the consequences! There was no reasonable way to deny the child of such a simple thing! So what if she had to endure a little teasing from her peerage? Rias hoped that no one else would hear of this. 

“Alright.” She breathes out, her shoulders sagging. 

“Yay!” Mai cries, clapping her hands. She immediately snuggles into the bed, getting comfortable. 

She looks expectantly at Rias, who is wracking her brains for a song. Then she recalls a song-like poem that was in a Book of Shadows which she read awhile ago. 

Taking a deep breath, she starts to sing, her voice soft husky and low.

~Come Little Children, by Hocus Pocus~

Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away,  
Into A Land Of  
Enchantment

Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden  
Of shadows

Follow Sweet Children  
I'll Show Thee The Way  
Through All The Pain And  
The Sorrows

Weep Not Poor Children  
For Life Is This Way  
Murdering Beauty  
And Passions

Hush Now Dear Children  
It Must Be This Way  
To Weary Of Life And  
Deceptions

Rest Now My Children  
For Soon We'll Away  
into The Calm And  
The Quiet

Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away,  
Into A Land Of  
Enchantment

Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden  
Of Shadows…

By the time Rias finishes, Mai is fast asleep. She shakes her head, and slips out the door, followed by Akeno and quietly shuts it behind her. 

As they walk, Rias mutters, “I never want to have children if they’re going to behave like that.” 

This make Akeno laugh. “Aw, I thought it was rather sweet. You know, I think you should sing more often like that. Sirzechs would certainly enjoy it.” She teases. “... Maybe Issei would too!”

“Akeno!” Rias whisper-yells, her face as dark as her hair. 

The girl just giggles, and cheerfully skips away, her mischief made. Rias shakes her head, pinching the brow of her nose. 

“... I need to go to bed.” She mutters. 

(A/N: So, here’s the second chapter of I Will Never Let You Go. Please let me know what you think: Was it cute and fluffy enough? The story should start moving along now, I just have a few things I need to decide on before it goes much farther.

That’s all for now. ~ShdwStrkr out!~)


	3. Bonding

~3rd Person POV~

Mai wakes up, to golden motes drifting through the sunlight streaming through the curtain on her window. She yawns, rubbing her eyes as she tries to remember where she is. 

‘All I remember is a kind lady… i wonder if she’s still here.’

Her eyes suddenly widen. ‘Oh no! What if they decide to leave me!’

With that thought, Mai flies out of bed and rushes down stairs, accidentally cannoning into someone. 

Mai groans, holding her head as she opens her eyes, and sees the small white haired girl from before lying underneath her. 

The small catgirl just lies there, eyes half hooded. “Hello, Mai.” She blandly greets. 

Mai flushes, and scrambles off of the girl Koneko, if she remembered correctly. “S-sorry!” She blurts. “I didn’t mean to run into you!”

“... It’s alright.” The girl eventually murmurs, getting to her feet. She gently ruffles Mai’s hair, before walking off.

Mai stands there, unsure if she should follow the girl or not. But her conundrum is solved when a nearby door opens, and someone with a mane of red hair pokes their head through. 

“Ah, you’re up.” Rias comments, stepping through the door and quietly closing it behind her. “I was going to wake you in a bit, but I see you’re already up.”

Mai meekly nods, and the teenager smiles kindly at her. “Breakfast should be ready soon, so why don’t you get dressed?”

Mai looks down and squeaks when she realizes that she’s still in her night clothes. She grimaces and zooms back up the stairs, slamming the door shut behind her. 

Rias lets out a soft chuckle as she gazes at the closed door. “I can already tell that it’ll be quite lively here.” The girl waits patiently, and is rewarded when Mai’s door opens, and the girl skips down the stairs in a cute short sleeved top and pants. 

“Ready!” The young girl chirps at the older girl. 

“Let’s go then.” Rias murmurs, offering her hand for Mai to take. The younger girl latches on, and to Rias’ surprise, starts pulling her. 

“Let’s go, let’s go! I’m starving!” The child whines, dragging a chuckling Rias behind her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

*Sigh* Mai plunks her now empty rice bowl on the table, a happy satisfied expression on her face. 

“Thanks, Akeno-neechan! That was great!” The child chirps. 

“You’re welcome, Mai. I’m glad you enjoyed it!” Akeno replies, reaching around the girl to clear the spot in front of her. “Let me know if you need any more, or if you want a snack.”

“Hai!”

Rias hides a smile behind her own rice bowl, as Kiba shakes his head in amazement. 

“Who knew such a little kid could pack away so much food.” He comments, eyeing the empty platters that held fried fish, rolled omelette slices, peeled orange slices and a large bowl of miso soup. “But where does she put it all? She’s tiny!”

Mai turns her nose up at him. “Humph! Onee-chan says that it’s not polite to comment on how much a girl eats. Besides, I always eat a lot. Onee-chan says I work it off by running around all day.”

The others blink and swiftly shut their gaping mouths when the little girl defiantly glares at them, daring them to try and contradict her. 

“Well,” Rias awkwardly chuckles, pushing her chair away from the table and standing, “I guess we should get going, huh Mai?”

“Huh? Where are we going?” The young girl innocently asks, tilting her head questioningly.

“To find your sister of course!”

~Later That Afternoon~

Akeno, Rias and Mai are currently in the park, resting after looking around the neighborhood for Mai’s sister. 

The two older girls are watching with amusement as Mai pays lavish attention to the ice cream in her hand, completely unaware of anything else. 

“Hey, Rias!” Sounds a distant voice.

Both devils look up, and see Issei jogging over to them. 

“Hello, Issei.” Rias greets, smiling at him. 

He nods, greeting Akeno, but tilts his head curiously, looking at Mai.

“Hope you don’t mind me asking, but what are you doing here, and what’s with the kid?” He asks curiously.

By this time, Mai is hiding her face in Rias’ shirt, and said girl chuckles, rubbing her back. 

While Akeno answers Issei’s questions, Rias softly speaks to Mai. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Issei’s a friend. There’s no need to be scared of him.” She murmurs against the girl’s hair, having rested her chin on the top of the younger girl’s head.

“R-really?” The younger girl stammers as she pulls her face away to look up into Rias’ eyes. 

“Yes little one.” Rias says, a gentle aura about her, and a slight smile quirking the edge of her lips. “He’s really sweet, and completely harmless.”

Mai tilts her head, her face cutely scrunched up in thought. 

“Hey.”

Both girls look up to see Issei standing before them, and he’s smiling at Mai. 

“My name’s Issei. What’s yours?” He asks softly.

With a squeak, Mai buries her head into Rias again, startling a laugh from her. 

She hides a smile as she watches Issei’s expression drop, and stifles a laugh. “Don’t mind Mai, Issei. I think she’s just shy around strangers. I’m sure she’ll warm up to you eventually.” 

He hesitantly nods. “Okay, if you say so.”

Rias nods and stands up, stretching. She notices Issei ogling her as she does, and hears a soft laugh from Akeno. 

Ignoring this, she turns and offers her hand to the still shy Mai, murmuring. “Come on, we’d better get home. It’s getting late and Akeno still needs to make dinner.”

The young girl nods, and shyly takes her hand, hopping off the bench, having finished her ice cream.

~Later That Night~

After eating and washing up for the night, Mai yawns as Rias tucks her into bed.

“Ria-nee?”

“Yes, little one?” She softly replies, stroking the girl’s hair.

“We’ll go out looking for my Nee-chan tomorrow, right?” The child sleepily asks, yawning again.

Rias slowly shakes her head. “I’m sorry Mai, but I have some business to take care of tomorrow. But I will promise you that we’re doing everything we can to find your sister.”

Mai’s expression saddens, but she nods in understanding. 

“Thanks, Ria-nee. ‘Night.”

“Goodnight, Mai.” Rias whispers, placing a soft kiss on the now sleeping girl’s forehead. 

(A/N: I know it’s not much, but it’s all I have for now. Please, tell me what you think! ~ShdwStrkr)


End file.
